


The Small Errands

by GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced Relationship, Other, Rape, Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion/pseuds/GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion
Summary: One day, after visiting your boyfriend's cousin, Chaud Blaze. For a buisness meeting.You and him have your usual nights. Only to realize it wasn't him. And now, in order to keep the secret, you must now do whateve Chaud tells you to. Or his errands.This story is set in Teen years. So no childern doing the dukes. ^-^





	The Small Errands

"So, you know what to say?" "Don't worry. I got this, besides I already told we're cousins remember?" "Even if you guys are cousins, you still have to act. He's a serious boy." You smiled, as he slapped your butt. You leaned in on his ear. "Tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want." That made him smile.

-Meeting Room-

As you guys sit down and wait. He gave you a talk on who or what Chaud was. Chaud was the quiet, serious, and a handsome guy. He and Chaud looked the same, but one major difference was that, your boyfriend had a mole on his left cheek. Which, meant that you had t be careful on who you were talking to. Another, is thay he was a Net Operater, or NetOp. His Net was Protoman(.EXE), he also had other friends, which suprised your boyfriend.

You asked why and he answered. Because his father put him vice president of his company. It was a lot of strain and stress. But he also trained Protoman. Which, caused them to be the most strongest team. But that also have a attitude of a jerk and rude. But a awesome team, which were Lan and Megaman. Showing the power of friendship or whatnot. You gave out a low whistle.

"Sorry about the long wait. Traffic got my driver in a hurry. So he took the alternate way." You look at the boss. But instead, it was Eugene Chaud. His normal body, pale skin, serious face, blue eyes, white and black hair. Of course, you took no interest in him. So you turned away and faced forward. He looked at you, just by your looks, you looked interesting. But he knew you weren't interested. It was time and they begin to talk.

|2 Hours|

"And so, the rate are predictes to up as-*ring ring* Excuse me for a moment." He got up and walked out. Taking his phone call. While it was you and Chaud that were togther in the room. Already, it seem as though you already saw what he wanted to say.

"(Y/N), was-" "That's Miss. (L/N), Mr. Eugene." He was taken back, but wasn't going to lose. "Miss. (L/N), what is your relationship with my cousin?" "It's a friendship sort of way. But it is merely a working one at that." You lied, but maintained a cool and working voice. "Although, I will admit something." "What is it?" "He is a doofus at times." Chaud then had black face. Of course, it was his cpusin after all. But he now realized that you and his cousin weren't together and he was happy. But- "I am in a relationship though if that's what you're asking." Then all his pride and hope was gone. But still, he wanted to at least sleep with you in bed. Consideribg that you were a virgin.

"Sorry about that. The company called we may have to hurry this faster." "Not at all. In fact, what time would you like it to be tomorrow?" "Oh, maybe around 12 or 1. I'll call you." He smiled, not because of the meeting. But because he would see you again.

"Buuutttt.." "Hm?" His cousin slid his arm over Chaud's shoulder. "How about we get somewhere to eat first?" "Eh?" "I mean why don't we catch up? It's been a long time since we've hanged out. Besides, I'll pay." At first, Chaud didn't like it. But actually though of it and decided it was time to catch with him. As well as learn a bit about you and your relationship.

They both got up and headed out. "Miss. (L/N), you can go the hotel if you like or even shop." "Thank you Mr. Eugene." You said, as you knew the perfect thing to buy for him for tonight. "Alright, see you tomorrow." As they left.

|Nighttime|

You sat on the bed, looking out on the city, it was beatiful. But you were ready for your boyfriend. You wore a black lingere, a red see-through short dress up to your underwear, and black lace stockings. Things in which would turn him on. You also swallowed the birth control pill. You were so ready om what he was going to do to you. You were rubbing yourself just by the thought of it.

Then you heard the door open and he was here. You heard him come closer, then go on the bed, and wrap his arms around. You felt his breath hit your neck. Which cause you to shiver. "Really. You are a wonder." He said, as he grabbed your breast. You moaned, as he massaged it and rubbed his finger on your nipple. Causing it to give you pleasure. While his other hand sliding into your underwear. When he was in, he rubbed on your clit. You jumped as he rubbed with two fingers on it. It was hard, like tugging and alpplying friction on it

He removed his hand from your breast and hd your chin. He kissed you, but a seductive and beat one at that. You could feel his tongue just run you up. Licking and swirling his tongue around you. Honestly, you were getting impatient, and it was usaully him that was inpatient. He wasn't kidding at all and took your word for it. You were starting to get moist down there. You were near to cumming until he whispered. "Let's get into a more interesting postion."

You guys were at a 69 postion. You on top facing his dick. As well as he facing your wet area. Your breathing helped him go hard. "Really? You're actaully getting turned on by my breathing? What a perv- Ngh!" He licked your folds and rubbed on your clit again. You wasted no time too and swallowes the head. You licked and swirled around the head. He bucked his hips up. "Wait~" You playfully begged, as you pulled down the skin. Showing off his pink-red head. He shivered and got harder.

You smiled and opened your mouth. "Ah~" As you swallowed the head and half of him. Bobbibing your head up and down. Sucking, licking, and grazing your teeth at him. But what really got to him was your moaning. You moaned on his cock. Giving him such a hard time livking you. He even threw back his head a couple of times. In return, he would lick you pussy. Doing long licks just to make you go crazy. But you were too focused on his dick. Tasting some of his pre-cum. But you noticed it was salty, and maybe a bit thick. Usually it was sweet and creamy. Like creamy milk. But you brushed it off and decided to surprise him. 

While he was too focused on licking you. You swallowed him while, feeling him your throat. You were deep throating him. He jumped, moaned and twitched inside of your mouth. Thankfully, you had gag reflexes. So you calmy breathed through your and bobbed your head. "Sho? Feesh gish?" You were able to say, while he was moaning. He was sweating and pantig really hard. He was so surprised at your blowjob skills. You really knew how to push a man far. So far that he stopped and just started into thrusting your mouth. Honestly, he might as well take advantage over it.

You were at you limit. You could barely breath. So pulled away and jacked him off. Gripping him and look at his dick go so hard. He was at his limit too. With the only image in his gead your face covered in cum. With that, he gave in and cummed on your face. He blew a whole load on you. So much so, that you merely opened your mouth to it and tasted it. But still, something was off.

Then, you felt him slip away and before you could get up. He pushed your head on the bed. "Sweetie... your cum..." "Don't worry. I'll clean it off, don't worry. For now, how about this?" He lifted up your rear and smacked your ass. You moaned, as he slapped you so hard. You heard him chuckle, as he slapped you again. You were enjoying this, moaning everytime he slapped you. But after a couple of slaps he stopped. Now the real fun was about to begin.

As you felt his dick postion at your hole. It was big, and still hard. He moved in the head. Then, slipping in you, as he went slowly. You wimpered, as he was putting his whole length in you. He gripped your waist and pushed your head deeping into the bed. He finally couldn't take it and just pulled back. Then, with a poweful thrust, he broke past your spot and the G-Spot. You moaned and drooled, as he thrusted into you. "Oi, are you loosen up?" He growled, as he smacked you. Causing you to wake up and feel pleasure. "Hey, I asked you a question. Are you?" You had trouble responding, due to the pain and pleasure he was doing to you. "Y... Yes..." "Hmph. What else to expect from a whore. Besides, I bet were just dying for more after that. But it wasn't enough from me licking your wet, twitching pussy." He said, as he slapped you harder. But you were confused, he wasn't this cruel. Nor was he this cocky. Something was off, so you turned your head to see.

The shock hit you so hard. You could barely speak. Nor process your mind clearly. He didn't have a mole and nor his green eyes. It was Chaud! He was fucking you! But you couldn't do anything, as your body and mind were being pleasured as he was fucking you so hard. Ultimately, he hard to cum, so yoh played along and continued to become clueless and be in the mind of sex. He didn't realize it, as he too was in pleasure. Soon enough, you both couldn't hold it. So you both cummed. You could feel the cum go in you. You moaned your boyfriend's name at the end. Of course he was pissed, but knew you thought it was his cousin fucking you. But even so, he enjoyed cumming into you. Filling you up on every rim. While he just held you and heard your moan.

After that, he got out. "O... Oi... you... you're not... Yukine..." He was surprised that you could tell the difference. He guessed that's how much you guys done it. But still, he shushed you and put you to sleep. He covered you in the blankets. Then, went out.

Now you knew, she was probulary going to hate him even more. But still, it worth it what he experienced. He envied his cousin for having such a woman like you. But at the same time, pitied him. But she was going to do some errands for him.


End file.
